Inzest
Inzest 'ist die erste Folge der neunten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 23.09.2013 in den USA ausgestrahlt. Inhalt Freitag, 11 Uhr ('55 Stunden bis zur Hochzeit). Ted und Lily sind mit dem Auto unterwegs zur Hochzeit. Dabei ist Lily von Ted sehr schnell angenervt (Ted fährt ihr zu langsam, trägt Fahrerhandschuhe und hat einen ganzen Ordner an Sehenswürdigkeiten auf der Strecke vorbereitet). thumb|230px Marshall sitzt gerade im Flugzeug von Minnessota nach New York, als er erfährt, dass seine Mutter Judy ein Foto online gestellt hat, auf dem Marshall als Richter dargestellt ist. Auch Lily erhält diese Benachrichtigung aufs Handy, sieht sich das Bild aber nicht an, weil Judy sie mit den letzten Fotos verärgert hat. Als Ted dann den Highway verlässt, um eine Sehenswürdigkeit nicht zu verpassen, lässt Lily sich am Bahnhof absetzen, um mit dem Zug zum Inn zu fahren. Währenddessen sind auch Robin und Barney in einer Limousine mit Ranjit unterwegs zur Hochzeit. Dabei kommen sie auf Hochzeitsgäste zu sprechen, die ihre Hochzeit ruinieren könnten; es stellt sich ihnen praktisch nur noch die Frage, wer das sein wird. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass sie einen gemeinsamen Cousin haben. Nach einigen Telefonaten stellt sich allerdings heraus, dass dieser Cousin adoptiert wurde, sodass die beiden nicht blutsverwandt sind. thumb|198px|Marshall mit Daphne Marshall versucht seiner Mutter am Telefon zu erklären, wie sie das Foto löschen kann, damit Lily es nicht sieht. Judy kann das Foto aber nicht löschen. Marshall möchte verhindern, dass Lily dieses Foto sieht, weil er ihr noch nicht gesagt hat, dass ihm die Stelle als Richter angeboten wurde, was die Italienpläne der beiden zerstören würde ("This is face-to-face-news"). Dabei nervt Marshall seine Sitznachbarin Daphne im Flugzeug zunehmend, sodass die beiden zu streiten beginnen, und letztendlich beide von dem Flug ausgeschlossen werden. Im Zug angekommen wird Lily sehnsüchtig nach Marvin, da sie diesen seit einer Woche nicht gesehen hat. Kurz bevor sie Judys Foto ansieht, spricht die Mutter Lily an und bietet ihr Kekse an; die beiden kommen ins Gespräch und setzen sich zueinander. Lily erzählt der Mutter von ihrem Roadtrip mit Ted, wobei die Mutter Teds Verhalten verurteilt. Allerdings erzählt Zukunts-Ted, dass auch die Mutter Fahrerhandschuhe hatte und Sehenswürdigkeiten nahe des Weges gerne sieht. Die beiden kommen darauf, dass Ted sich vielleicht absichtlich so benommen hat, um Lily aus dem Auto zu haben. Dies stünde Lilys Überlegungen zufolge deshalb in Teds Interesse, weil Ted das verlorene Amulett (Robins "Something Old") als Hochzeitsgeschenk mitbringen wollte, obwohl er dafür viel Aufwand betreiben müsste (er hat Stella kontaktiert, weil das Amulett mit einer geringen Wahrscheinlichkeit noch in LA aufzufinden ist). Lily möchte verhindern, dass Ted das Amulett Robin schenkt, weil sie glaubt, dass Ted darin die letzte Chance sieht, Robin zurückzugewinnen (siehe S08E23 Something Old), und Ted verspricht Lily, dass er nicht nach LA fliegen wird. Als Ted dann Lilys Anruf nicht annimmt, fürchtet Lily die Konsequenzen und möchte dem Stress etwas entgegentreten, indem sie das Foto von Marvin sieht. Allerdings hat sie der Mutter vorher versprochen, sich das Foto nicht anzusehen. Als die Mutter das Handy nicht an Lily abgeben will, will Lily sie angreifen. Kurz darauf vertragen sie sich wieder und die Mutter gibt Lily das Handy. Inzwischen hat Marshall das Passwort für Judys Account erhalten, um das Foto selbst löschen zu können, aber auch er schafft es nicht. Kurz bevor Lily sich das Foto ansehen kann, gelingt es Marvin, das Foto zu löschen, sodass Lily kein neues Foto von ihm sieht, was sie traurig stimmt. Am Farhampton Inn eingetroffen will Ted das Geschenk an Robin überreichen, was Lily bis zum letzten Moment zu verhindern versucht, aber letztlich nicht verhindern kann. Wie sich herausstellt, ist es aber nicht das Amulett, sondern ein Foto von der Gruppe aus dem Jahre 2005. Als Marshall und Daphne herausfinden, dass es nur noch einen Flug nach New York gibt, auf dem auch nur noch ein Platz frei ist, beginnt ein Rennen zum anderen Ende des Flughafens. Zum Ende entschuldigt sich Lily bei Ted und gesteht ein, dass sie das Gefühl nicht los wird, dass Ted das Amulett findet und die Hochzeit ruinieren wird. Ted gesteht ein, dass ihm das wohl zuzutrauen wäre, und verspricht Lily, dass er am Hochzeitswochenende nichts verrücktes tun wird. Dazu sagt Zukunfts-Ted in der Schlussszene, dass er das zu diesem Zeitpunkt wirklich so gemeint hat, aber dass man in Wahrheit nie weiß, wer eine Hochzeit ruinieren wird; dabei sieht man Ted am Montag, wie er sich ein Ticket nach Los Angeles kauft. Gastdarsteller *Sherri Shepherd als Daphne *Wayne Brady als James *Marshall Manesh als Ranjit *Suzie Plakson Michael als Judy Eriksen *James Bell als Flugbereiter *Wayne Temple als Security *Alex Scott als Junge Frau *Rudy Villagrana als Beamter am Gate Fehler *Die Mutter behauptet, dass Lily die Wörter "Einhorn" und "alleine" laut gesagt hat. Tatsächlich ist beim "Einhorn" eine Mundbewegung zu erkennen, nicht jedoch bei "alleine". Stattdessen ist eine Mundbewegung beim Wort "Liebe" zu erkennen. *Als Marshall den Versuch aufgibt das Foto zu löschen, befindet sich Baby Marvin vermutlich im Kinderwagen. Kurz darauf ist er plötzlich auf Marshalls Schoss. Es ist allerdings offen, wie viel Zeit zwischen diesen beiden Szenen vergangen ist. *Barney erwähnt, dass er herausgefunden hat, dass er zu einem Viertel Kanadier ist. Tatsächlich war es Robin, die in Die Kürbis-Schlampe kehrt zurück Barneys Herkunft herausfand. Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Marshall erfuhr, dass er als Richter angenommen wurde in Neue Chancen. Dass er und Lily nach Italien ziehen bereits in Alle Wege führen nach Rom. *Lilys Du-bist-für-mich-gestorben-Blick ist wieder zu sehen. Erstmals tauchte dieser in Klapsgiving 2 – Die Rache der Ohrfeige auf. *Als Lily den Zug betritt sagt sie, dass sie hofft, dass der Zug nicht mit besoffenen Idioten gefüllt ist, was eine Anspielung auf Barneys und Ted Erlebnisse in Der Saufzug ist. *Barney erinnert daran, dass er herausgefunden hat zu einem Viertel Kanadier zu sein. Das war in Die Kürbis-Schlampe kehrt zurück. *Barneys Wunsch eines Bären auf seiner Hochzeit wurde bereits in Farhampton erwähnt, damals wollte er bei seiner geplanten Hochzeit mit Quinn den Weg zum Altar auf einen Grizzlybär bestreiten. *Barney erwähnt den Charakter "Joffrey" aus "Game of Thrones". Barneys Begeisterung für Bösewichte wurde zuletzt in Bro Mitzva erwähnt. *Am Ende der Episode benutzt Ted, als er ein Ticket nach Los Angeles löst, exakt die gleichen Worte wie Die Mutter in Neue Chancen, als Sie ein Ticket nach Farhampton löst. *Robin benutzt das Wort "buchstäblich" in dieser Folge falsch. Zuletzt war das in Glück und Glas. *Peculiar Jaques wurde bereits in Noretta erwähnt. *Barney und Robin ein Telepathisches Gespräch. Sowas gab es schon häufiger, erstmals zwischen Ted und Marshall in Eine nette Nutte. Anspielungen *Der Titel von Teds Buch "Lil and Ted's Excellent Adventure" über seine Reise mit Lily ist im Original eine Anspielung auf den Film Bill & Teds verrückte Reise durch die Zeit *Zukunfts-Ted erwähnt, dass er mit seiner Familie im Disney World war. *Der Charakter "Joffrey" aus Game of Thrones wird von Barney erwähnt. *Das Farhampton Inn ist eine Anspielung auf das Castle Hill Inn in Rhode Island. *Marshalls Monolog, nachdem er aufgibt das Foto zu löschen, erinnert an die Handlung von Planet der Affen. Musik *"Islands In The Stream" von Kenny Rogers & Dolly Parton *"Across The Overpass" von The Solids Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 9